


As Played By... Emma Thompson and Helena Bonham Carter

by mayamaia



Series: As Played By... [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Actors, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 13:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayamaia/pseuds/mayamaia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the Doctor and her companion might be like if played by Emma Thompson and Helena Bonham Carter</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Played By... Emma Thompson and Helena Bonham Carter

**Author's Note:**

> *big grin*

Two women passed by scattered stands of trees as they slowly ascended a rough and rambling mountain path. The younger, with dark and curly hair, wore a perpetually impatient expression as she questioned the point of travelling by foot. The older, with a mix of blonde and grey hair, calmly responded by pointing out the best views, not noticing that her companion took the opportunity to lean over with hands on knees to catch her breath.

“Doctor,” the younger woman groused, “If I didn’t know better, I would ‘ave thought you parked the TARDIS down in the valley just to get me back for breaking that knobbily bit on the console. But you can’t aim that ship for a whistle.”

The Doctor smiled thinly and replied, “Now Arlene dear, there’s no harm in loving the clear air and taking time to smell for roses.”

Arlene made a face. “That’s supposed ta be ‘smell the roses’, Doctor.”

“Oh no, dear, I do mean smell for them. The scent is given off by certain predatory insects that are native to the mountain. Mostly harmless creatures but do be aware.” Arlene’s eyes widened with worry, but before she could voice her concern, the Doctor continued, “Oh look, Arlene, I do think that is our monastery ahead.”

The Doctor’s pointing finger indicated a white patch through the trees which began to brighten rapidly as they stared.


End file.
